Live the Past, Discover the Future
by EgyptianTemptress
Summary: The world is doomed. Who is to save the Earth from destruction? The Chosen Four and The Goddess of All. Pairings: YamiOC SetoOC MalikOC BakuraOC YugiTea
1. Abrupt Beginnings

Live the Past, Discover the Future.

Rating: PG-13 (due to language and suggestive themes). I may change the rating in the future.

Genres: Fantasy, action, romance and a dash of angst.

Pairings: OC/???

This story starts us off right were Yami is just about to find out his memory. I altered the storyline so if you would like to stay to what really happens in the anime, then you don't want to read this but if you are in for a story that has romance, action and lots of juicy plots, then here you go! I also want to tell you that the Yami's and their 'hosts' are seperate people. They have never been connected in a mind sort of way.

I try to make the stories as long as I can but there are those times where you just can't find what else to write!

I enjoy reviews (no flames please) but they are not needed, although I will recognize those who have written them for me. Questions are also appreciated and if I can answer them, I will.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. The only thing that is mine is this story and my OC.

Well, let's begin!

Chapter One: Abrupt beginnings

"All right. Are we all ready?"

Yami looked towards his friends with a smile and a hint of fear. Today was the day. Today was the day he would finally have his memory restored. In hand he held the three Egyptian God Cards and in Isis's hands, held the millennium items.

"Yes Yami. We are ready." Yugi looked into the ancient pharaoh's eyes and smiled. Finally, the ancient pharaoh would have his memory back. He had been in this world without a single memory. They had toiled long and hard to finally uncover his past and today was the day; today was the day of truth.

"We're behind you until the end!" shouted Tea. Tea knew how badly he wanted his past to return to him, but if he was to experience this by himself, he might not be able to make it through without the loving friends he has.

"All right! Finally!" Joey punched his hand into his palm. All their hard work was to finally pay off.

"Yeah!" shouted Tristan and Serenity behind him.

"It's the day we've all been waiting for!" smiled Serenity.

Yami smiled and turned to look behind him. A tall man with brunette hair and navy blue eyes stood behind him, arms crossed without an expression. This is total nonsense! Thought the CEO of Kaiba Corp. All this Egyptian crap is getting to everyone's head… Still, a thought lingered. Was he really a priest? A small twinge of excitement coursed through his brain. Yes, he had to know. A small smile shattered the docile expression.

"You can't stand here forever." Said Seto Kaiba mockingly, although the only reason he egged him on was due to the fact that HE had to know. "You've wanted this for so long, so why do you stand here before us? It's not like we're going to leave."

Yami laughed on the inside. So, the ignorant CEO actually wanted to find his memory as well?

"Well, if you compare our situations, you would find that my situation will be much more difficult."

"And how's that?" question Kaiba. "All you are doing is finding old memories. What's going to happen? The world's going to blow up?"

Yami chuckled quietly. Oh how he didn't know…

"Kaiba, you ignorant human, it just might well."

Kaiba scowled. "Do you take me for a fool? How am I supposed to believe such a story? You, a pharaoh? Don't make me laugh."

Isis stepped forward. "Well, we do not know what will happen once he has his memory back. The Pharaoh hid his memory for a good reason. This reason will become clear to us once the answer is found. But now it is time." She turned to Yami. "Go before the tablet of you and Seto and place the cards on top of the carvings of the gods.'

"When you place the first card, your memories will begin to unravel themselves from the darkness. Be prepared, for they will cause you pain and drain you of energy." Her eyes slowly looked towards Seto as well, but were quickly diverted back to Yami. Isis smiled. "But as Tea said, your friends are here."

Yami nodded, then swallowed, his throat dry. Now is the time. Now… time for truth.

Slowly he reached out and placed Oblilisk the Tormentor on top of his individual carving. The memories had begun.

Flashback

The pharaoh felt his heart melt into his shoes. If he hadn't been sitting down, he would have fallen to the floor.

Her face was beautiful! Beautiful couldn't even describe it. She had a fine and delicate face, a firm and slender jaw. Her lips were as red as roses, her skin pale. Her face was beautiful…but her eyes…they were captivating. Her irises were unlike any he had ever seen. It was like she had actual sapphires as eyes! They shone in the light of the tent, revealing nothing of what was inside her soul. It mystified him, and captured his heart.

"…wow…" 

End of flashback

Yami screamed in pain and grabbed at his head. He heard the distant cries behind him but nothing could understand with the lightning pain filling his head. He propped himself up to the wall and opened his eyes a slit. He saw Joey coming towards him. He focused on the voices he had heard ever so slightly. The next words he heard were ones that shocked him.

"Oh god Seto! Are you okay?"

Seto watched as Yami slowly made himself to the tablet. Immediately when he touched the god card to the carving, he felt his feet leave the ground, then he dropped into a pool of darkness…

Flashback

The priest entered abruptly and began to speak, but was cut short, for his mouth was dropped.

In front of him was a bathing woman. Her hair dripped wet droplets down her smooth back. Her arms hid what any man would want to see. She slowly dripped water onto her skin. Suddenly, her actions stopped. Her head slowly turned around to see the shocked priest. Her eyes widened, and she screamed, dipping herself deep into the oasis pool she was bathing in.

The priest quickly dismissed himself and hurried out of the tent, his face hot with embarrassment.

End of flashback

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Seto thrashed his head around. His head was filled with pain unimaginable. Oh how he wished to die, right here, right now.

He fell to the ground on his knees and held his head hard in his hands. He could hear cries of pain come from Yami as well. He felt hands touch his shoulders. He looked to see who it was. It was the dammed cheerleader, Tea. He ripped her hands away from him, but was soon to return to his pain.

"You must leave them alone!" shouted Isis as she saw Joey and Tea make their way towards their suffering friends. "This pain is expected. Their memories are making a permanent mark in their minds. No matter how powerful the spell, these memories will be etched inside their heads for all eternity."

Joey and Tea backed off, unwillingly, but surly. Slowly the two began to recover, their knees shaking, the ground swirling.

"Oh gods…" mumbled Yami, his head still aching. He tried to recall of the memory he had. There was a woman… but who was she?

"What the hell was that?!" growled the anger filled CEO. "I come here for answers from Yami, not to experience them myself!" The memory that he had seen was far from his mind, but the mark it had made would forever be there.

Isis smiled a mocking smile. "I told you before, you are a priest back in the ancient age of Egypt. You did not believe me," her eyes flashed, "but now you will." She turned to the friends of the suffering duo. "Now, if I'm not correct, all of you experienced a slight dizziness?"

The companions turned to each other, and nodded.

"It was weird." Started Joey, shaking his head. "For a moment there I thought I was a General for an army." He laughed, questioning his thought. "Silly…"

"But true." Said Isis. Joey began to speak shocked, but Isis stopped him. "Yes, I am sorry to tell you all this now, but you are all ancient Egyptians, each with a special ability."

Gasps were heard from the friends. No one had expected this, not even Yami. His friends were Egyptians too?

Tea looked towards Isis in desperation. "No! We can't be! We're just regular humans!"

Isis smiled a sad smile. "I am sorry but it is the truth. I know all what you thought you were. Tea, if I'm not mistaken, you saw yourself as a healer. Well, this is the truth. Your art is powerful. You have long practiced it and you were rated the best in the land, giving you the title High Healer."

Tea stared at Isis, dumbfounded. How did she know? Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her hands. She looked to see what was the matter and gasped. A mark was etched in her palm. What in the world was that?

"That is the sign of a healer." Isis answered her unspoken question. "It was burned into your hand when you gained that status. Thanks to that scar, your memory of being a healer will forever be with you."

Tea suddenly jerked, then fell to the ground. Tristan began towards her, but then remembered the warning, then stopped. A bright light enfolded Tea.

Everyone gasped at the unrealistic behavior that was happening before his or her very eyes. When the light was removed, Tea shakily stood up, but was smiling. The mark on her hand began to glow. She looked towards Isis and bowed.

"Thank you for helping me find my true self."

Everyone examined the newly improved Tea. Her hair grew to her shoulder blades and her clothes were replaced with a long robe of the same color as her eyes.

Everyone stared in shock. There was Tea, now a more powerful version of herself. Everyone stepped away from her as she walked towards Isis.

"I remember now." She said quietly. "The Goddess of All hid our memories in hope of finding them some other day. Now," she turned to the equally shocked Yami and Seto, "it is time for the pharaoh, priest, gravekeeper, thief, and all the others to learn of themselves as well."

"Yes. It is time." Isis called Joey up to her. He reluctantly came but when he was finally there, she touched his right palm. A mark appeared there as well. He closed his eyes, then was suddenly enfolded in a similar light as Tea's. When the light was removed, He stood in a full suit of gold armor, a proud sword hung at his side. His hair didn't stick out in front as much anymore, and the hair length was slightly longer. When he spoke, his voice was deeper.

"My lady," he bowed. "I thank you for recovering my memory." He stood beside her, then spoke out.

"The time of judgment is at hand. The evil is to return. Who is to fulfill the prophecy? It shall not be the pharaoh, priest, gravekeeper or thief's job, but the job of the Goddess. The Eternal Light. The Eternal Darkness."

Yami stared at Joey, or whom he thought was Joey, and considered the words spoken by his two friends.

It's a prophecy! He thought. If all of his friends were to complete their transformations, then he would know the ending to his adventure… or the beginning.

"This is crazy," spoke the dumbfounded Seto. "How in the hell is this happening?"

Isis looked at him and smiled. "You really need to begin to believe in the situation that we are all in. It is up to the chosen four to find and protect the savior of the world."

Seto began to question her awkward sentence, but was stopped by the raise of a hand.

"You're memories haven't been fully restored yet. You must still place the two cards on their individual tablets."

Yami and Seto gulped. Not again!

Yami stood up and took Slypher the Sky Dragon in hand. He felt better, but his body prepared itself for the incoming pain.

"Hold on," spoke Seto. He propped himself on the wall and sighed, shaking his head. "If I am to suffer through that crap again, I don't want to go falling on the floor again."

Yami nodded, and slowly, he placed Slypher on his carving. Off again, he and Seto swam in the world of memories…

Flashback (Yami)

A lone figure sat on a stone bench surrounded by a beautiful garden. Each individual flower was grown across the lands and sent to the desolate lands of Egypt for the pharaoh's eyes to see. The figure, however, stood out from all these beautiful flowers. No words could describe how beautiful she was… or so thought the priest watching her. He quietly joined the figure at the bench and held her hand, looking into her eyes. She smiled and began to speak…

End of Flashback (Yami)

Flashback (Seto)

The high priest stood beside the woman he loved on a cool night in Egypt. It was a full moon and the Nile Lilies were in full bloom. Their purple and blue petals shone a soft pale in the moonlight. Slowly he picked up a blossom from the river and put it behind the ear of the woman, his hand brushing silky golden brown hair. He watched her blush and turn her head down, but he tilted her chin towards him and looked into sapphire eyes. Slowly, they began to come closer…

End of Flashback (Seto)

Both Yami and Seto were gasping, but weren't experiencing as much pain as the first time. Yes, Isis was right. It was draining their energy but the pain does recede after the first card.

"Seto?" asked Yami turning to the panting CEO.

"Yeah?"

"Did you see… that… girl again?"

Seto felt his face begin to flush. He quickly turned around to hide his embarrassment. Yes, he had seen her. Too much of her. Now that he recalled what had happened in the first flashback… he shuddered. He did not like the feeling he was experiencing right now.

The second flashback was just as bad as the first. He almost actually kissed that woman! Kissed her! Seto Kaiba was not known to be in such relationships with girls. He had too much to do.

But maybe his past self, the priest version of him, actually had such a relationship with her. There was this feeling though that whatever he had with her, if anything, it was fought for long ago… and not yet completed.

There was also something with her eyes… he had seen those eyes before, but he couldn't place it. It certainly wasn't the color… but the shape was defiantly seen before…

"Seto?"

Seto turned his head. "Yeah… I saw her. Any idea who she is?"

Yami shook his head, but things began to become clear for him. He knew there was something that was between him and that woman, he just couldn't place it. There was no doubt in his mind that he had fallen in love with her, but to who she was, he had no idea. Still, there was one card left…

"Well, now it is time for Tristan and Serenity to find their identities."

Isis's words shattered the train of thought that was occurring inside the pharaoh and priest's minds. They turned and paid close attention to the two's transformations.

Tristan was up first. He put out his palm before Isis. She brushed her fingertips along his hand. A mark appeared, just like it did to Joey and Tea. His mark was almost identical to Joey's.

Soon there was a bright light, and when the dim of the room returned, Tristian was dressed in a full suit of armor as well, only his was silver. In his hands, he held a spear. His hair was no longer pointed in the front, but longer and parted in the middle.

"My Lady." He bowed towards Isis. He came up to Joey. "Sir!" he saluted Joey. Joey returned the salute and told Tristan to stand beside him.

Yugi smiled at Tristan. By the looks and similarities between him and Joey, Yugi guessed that Tristan was a captain in Joey's army. He wondered who he would be…

Yami focused in on Tristan's words. He didn't care who he was, just what he was to say.

"The chosen four are important to saving the world, but there is another who must finish this task. The Goddess of All is waiting, waiting for the four to find their long lost memories. Once found, she will awaken and come to save our soon to be doomed world."

Seto raised his eyebrow. Doomed was the world? And he was to help save it? Why in the world was he here right now.

Because you need to know, he said to himself. You need to find out who you are, why you are here in this world, and who is the woman that holds your heart in her hands…

Serenity was up next. She placed out her hand and received a mark for herself. There was a light, and replacing it, stood a blond haired version of herself, only her hair a little shorter. She was dressed in a off-white robe Scrolls and inkwells darted here and there.

"I am the scribe." She said, looking to her friends. "I write down history and record events, but there will be none to record if there is no world to record it from. The Goddess of All is to save the world, but if she is to be swayed by the traitor of the four to the darker version of herself, the world will be pulled into the darkness created by her. Shall the darkness win her heart or will light penetrate the shadows and bestow hope upon this world?"

Yami frowned. She was the savior of the world, but she could also destroy the world? By the persuasion of the traitor? Who was the traitor? What was the destruction? He looked at the last card in his hand. It shone with a mysterious force, calling out to him, telling him all his questions would be answered once he place down the card. He took Winged Dragon of Ra in his hands and carefully placed it on it's carving. Once there, a triangular shape formed from the three god cards. It shone brighter and brighter until, suddenly, Yami dropped in a dark hole, leading to the memories he so longed for.

Seto was quick behind him, dropping into the similar hole. Behind him followed two others, unknown to Yami and Seto. They, too, would see the answer that lies hidden.

Flashback (Unknown)

((Note from Author: This memory is placed in the view of each of the four who dropped into the "hole".))

"Sapphire, you can't go! Please! I need you!"

Sapphire turned around, her eyes filled with tears. Her golden brown hair whipped about her in the wind caused the power surrounding the area. The three gods stood above them, destroying whatever was in their path. A dark figure led these creatures of destruction, but its identity lay hidden.

"I am sorry my love, but I must send this evil to the Shadow Realm once and for all! This world… my world… cannot do this alone. You and the two others that had helped me recover my powers will always have my debt. This is the only way!

"No!" shouted the heart struck being. "This cannot be the way! I need you! I cannot live my life without you!"

Sapphire smiled. "Do not worry my love. I will see you again in the future. Wait for me. I will come to you. You will not be alone in this world. Our friends will be there with you."

The person's eyes widened. "The future! But why?"

"The evil will return. We must protect the world. It is our destiny."

The gods roared in the background. Sapphire glanced at them with her brilliant eyes. She turned around to face her lover once more, only this time, her eyes filled with tears.

"It is time."

A golden aura surrounded her body. The unknown lover watched as she began to walk towards the towering gods.

"NO! Don't go!" cried out the unknown lover. "Please!"

Sapphire cried out into the wind, "Find your memories! I will awaken. Find them and we shall be together once more!"

The unknown lover tried to reach out to Sapphire, but was soon blocked out by a wall put up by Sapphire herself.

"NO!!!"

The unknown lover fell to his knees, tears falling freely from his eyes. He was alone, alone in a world of darkness. No one there to see him cry from the loss of his only love.

End of Flashback (Unknown)

((Note from author: I wanted to stop here because it would be such a nice chapter ending, but I decided to add a little extra because the next chapter would start out abruptly so here's a little more!))

Yami sank to the floor, not in pain, not in weariness, but in shock. His gaze turned toward an equally shocked Seto. So he saw the same memory. He thought that much. Whoever Sapphire was, she knew that there was a struggle for her love between the four who had to help her save the world, (or supposedly destroy the world (AKA: Traitor)).

Isis strode towards Yugi who was staring at his former spirit partner in sorrow. Isis looked at Yugi for long moments, then got down on her knees and bowed. Everyone except Yami and Seto followed this.

"What in the world…?"

Seto looked at the dumbfounded Yugi. His eyes were widened and desperately searching for a way out.

"My lord," said Isis, sitting up, "it is up to you to awaken your mother."

"WHAT?!" shouted Yugi, backing up close to the wall. "What's with 'my lord' and 'awaken my mother'? She's at work right now!"

Isis shook her head. "That isn't your real mother."

"WHAT?!?!" shouted Yugi once more, shocked and unbelieving. "What are you talking about? Of course she's my mother!"

Isis shook her head once more. She first bid everyone to rise, then she spoke. "Your 'mother' was assigned that name by your real mother. Your mother is merle a magic trick, a mirage."

Yugi sank down against the wall. What is she talking about? His mother breathes, eats, and even punishes for bad behavior!

Isis walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Your 'mother' is a spirit of one lost to the whim of death. Your real mother created an illusion to house that spirit. Once your real mother returns, the illusion will disappear and the soul can go back to her eternal sleep."

Yugi looked up to Isis, his eyes weak with tears. "What about my father? Who is he?"

Isis sighed, and shook her head once more. "We don't know who he is. That answer lies inside the goddess's mind alone."

Yami's eyes shot wide open. "You mean he's…"

Isis nodded. She brushed the top of Yugi's forehead. The millennium symbol appeared, shinning with a white brilliance.

"Yes. He is the son of The Goddess of All."

-------

What a lovely ending! For me at least. I know you all hate cliffies, but I swear it won't stay like that for long. I try to update in at least a week. I try to get less but tying in all this typing and school can be pretty hard.

Yeah, the history is altered, as I said before. I wanted to add more magic and mystery to the already mystifying Yu-Gi-Oh series. There will be more action and romance in the future, so if you're looking forward to that, then keep checking back for updates.

T


	2. The Past is Close

Hello! Another one of my lovely chappies! Um… yeah… I forgot to tell you that some of the characters in the story are not where they belong, as you will soon see. (Hits self mentally) Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!

Songs featured: 1000 words-Final Fantasy X-2

-

Chapter 2: The Past Is Close

"No… It can't be."

Yugi sank to the floor. Everything was rushing by so fast. He, the son of a Goddess? Impossible.

"I am sorry to tell you this now," said Isis, coming over to Yugi. "I only hope that you will aid us in returning the goddess to the mortal plane."

Yugi looked up into Isis's blue orbs. "How am I supposed to do something that I don't even know how to do?"

Suddenly, his arms held the millennium items. They began to glow a dim light. Yami felt his forehead heat up. He soon had a millennium symbol of his own.

Seto looked down at his hand. His symbol showed up as well.

"All you have to do is stand before the tablet and try to remember some sort of information that involves your real mother." She turned to Yami and Seto. "The Goddess of All chose you to open the door to the mortal plane." She shook her head. "I don't know why but my best guess is because you two have the strongest magic."

Yami looked at Seto. "Well, are you ready to face your destiny?"

Seto snorted, but his face was pale. "Destiny? This isn't destiny. All of this magic crap is nothing but "Destiny. I have my own reasons to participate." He smiled. "This is a challenge."

The three walked up to the tablet. The three god cards still shone. Yugi placed the millennium items on the floor in front of the tablet. All of a sudden, the tablet turned white, then a golden brilliance filled the room. When it disappeared, Yami, Seto and Yugi were dressed in Egyptian attire.

Yami wore a white loose tanktop. A blue cape adorned his shoulders. He wore blue pants and a front gold skirt. His head was covered in jewlery and a crown. The piece that stood out the most was the millennium puzzle around his neck.

Seto wore a blue robe, lined with gold. He wore a tall priest hat with similar colors as his clothes. In his hand, he held the millennium rod.

Yugi… no words could describe Yugi. He was taller, but he still had his innocent eyes. He was certainly older. He wore gold armor molded from all the Millennium Items besides the Millennium Puzzle and Rod. At his side, he carried a proud, strong sword.

Isis looked upon the powerful three, and bowed in reverence. These were the three she remembered back in Egypt.

"Use your memories!" she cried out. "Use them to open the door to the chambers of the Goddess of All and create a stairway to the mortal plane!"

Seto looked down at himself. _What the hell is this? Why am I wearing this? _Soon, visions swarmed his head. He saw himself preach in front of thousands of people. He saw himself raising monsters from the dead. He saw a beautiful woman… The most important thing he saw though was that this was actually him. _So Isis was right. I am a priest. Why must it be me?_

Seto raised up his rod and began to chant. A strong wind began to fill the room. Tea and all of the friends looked upon the amazing skeptical. They wanted to see her, the Goddess. They wanted to remember her.

The tablet shuddered, then split apart, revealing a swirling abyss of assorted colors.

Yami smiled. Yes, all the memories were coming back in a flood of emotions. Everything he longed for, he now knew. Still one thing plagued him: What was his name?

Yami then began to chant, this time revealing a staircase ascending from the heavens. There was someone trying to climb down them, but it couldn't go. It was stopped by something…

Yugi then stood up. He closed his eyes, and looked deep inside himself.

_ Mother…_

**I know that you're hiding things**

**Using gentle words to shelter me**

"Yugi, you must remember!" Cried out Tea.

**Your words were like a dream**

**But dreams could never fool me**

**Not that easily**

Why mother why? Why did you go? I needed you, but you said the world needed you…they couldn't do it alone…

**Save your tears cause I'll come back**

**I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door**

**But still I swore**

**To hide the pain when I turned back the pages**

**Shouting might have been the answer**

"We are here for you Yugi!" shouted Joey, his symbol glowing.

**What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?**

**But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart…**

The world needs you once more mother… I need you…

**A thousand words**

**Call out through the ages**

**They'll fly to you**

**Even though I can't see**

**I know they're reaching you**

**Suspended on silver wings**

The passage grew brighter. Everyone had to shield his or her eyes… all but Yugi.

**A thousand words **

**A thousand embraces**

**They'll cradle you**

**Making all of your weary days seem far away**

**They'll hold you forever**

Tears spilled from Yugi's eyes, catching in the wind, flowing into the mystic passage, activating it, and allowing the spirit to pass through.

**A thousand words…**

-

"Hey, I'll see you guys tomorrow! We'll go hang out at the mall!"

A girl with long brown hair streaked with gold waved her friend's farewell. Her bright blue eyes shone brightly in the hot sun. Today was the last day of school. Finally, summer break.

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow! Bye Kalendia!"

She waved a final goodbye, then sighed heavily. What to do over the summer?

"This sucks!" she said aloud. "That stupid Kissia took my spot in the school trip over the summer!" She shook her head forcefully. "I would be going to Hawaii tomorrow instead of the mall but some bit-"

A voice interruptedKalendia's obscene outburst. "Hey Kalendia! Wait up!"

Kalendiaturned around and smiled. A guy jogged over to her. He had long white hair and chocolate brown eyes. His voice held a British accent. He slowed down beside Kalendia and gave her a smile. "What's with the yelling? Are you still mad at Kissia?"

Kalendia blushed. She cast her head aside. "No…" she sighed, shrugging her shoulders. She turned towards him. "Yes."

He snapped his fingers. "I knew it!" He chuckled slightly. "Not going to Hawaii isn't going to kill you."

Kalendia turned towards him with large eyes. "But Ryou! Hawaii is the 2nd place I wanted to go to in my whole life!"

Ryou sighed, shaking his head. "You will never change Kalendia."

-

Yugi looked up towards the light. A glowing feminine figure stood before them. He could not make out a face for it shone too brightly.

"_Yugi."_ She took a step, but faltered. She moved back into her original place. _"Thank you for opening the gate." _She bowed. _"Hello. I am the voice of her Excellency, Sapphire. I am sorry she could not be here, but I will speak for her. She has given me a message to give to the Guardians and the Chosen Four, The Protectors. Now, listen to her words…_

Yami, Seto, and everyone else looked towards the figure now. They had caught onto the words from before, but their eyes still hurt from the light.

Yugi opened his mouth to speak but the figure stopped him. The figure began to speak once more but this time the voice was different. It was more light and joyful, but it had curiosity and wisdom highlighting the words. _"I have been living on the mortal plane for a time now. Unknown to myself, I had erased my memories and hid my magic so secretly, no one would suspect that I am a super-being."_ She looked at the companions, then at Yami and Seto. _"It is your job to find me and help restore my memory. By opening this doorway, you have broken the seal that has bound my dormant form. Although this seal is broken, the magic and memories must still be revived. It has been a long time since I have lived as The Goddess. Memories do not fade forever, they only hide themselves deeper. If you wish to learn my past and find out who I really am, then this is your task."_

Seto was eyeing this spectacle with interest, but his face did well to hide his emotions. He was not the type to believe in such things as magic or destiny, but for some weird reason, this little situation captured his interest.

"So where is the dormant being?" Asked Yami, taking a step forward. Had he known this would happen when he revived his memories, he would of taken a second thought on having them back, but now since they were slowly flowing back into his mind, there was no stopping destiny.

The being shook her head. She began to speak again, but her voice was back to how it originaly sounded. _"I am sorry, but I cannot tell you. You must find her for yourselves. The only thing she said was that Yugi would be able to tell you who she is."_

Everyone looked at Yugi. He looked back and forth between the staring eyes. "I don't know!" He shouted. He looked at the being. "I don't know!"

The being's body shook with what could be called laughter. _"I wouldn't expect you to know right now. All her Excellency said was that you would know when the time was right." _The being's form began to become static. _"I have to go. The awakening has begun. Goodbye and good luck."_

"Wait!" shouted Yugi. "I have more questions! Don't go yet!"

Yugi's yelling was futile. When his words ended on his breath, the figure dissolved into specks of light. They floated back into the portal. Once gone, the portal shuddered, than shut with a violence that shook the museum.

Yugi ran up to the tablet and pounded on the stone with a clenched fist. He sank slowly to the ground, fist still on the tablet. He gave one last hit, then clutched his fist into his hand.

He freely let his tears fall.

-

"So Ryou, what do you plan to do for the summer?"

Kalendia and Ryou were walking side by side on the sidewalk next to the school football field. The sprinklers were going off, watering the lush green glass. Children ran through these sprinklers, laughing at the bald old janitor attempting to chase them off the field.

"Well," he started hesitantly, "I uh…"

Kalendia looked at him angrily. "Don't tell me you're going to be doing something fun too!"

Ryou smiled one of those smiles that say 'You say you want me to tell you, but if I do, you'll kill me' smiles. "Well, I was going back to my homeland to see my cousins…"

Kalendia groaned, rolling her eyes. "Oh man! Everyone is doing something cool this summer but me!" She hit Ryou in the arm. "You suck!"

Ryou looked offended, but both knew this was just daily routine. "Oh, and why do I suck?"

Kalendia gave a proud look. "Because I say so!"

Ryou laughed hands on his knees. Kalendia soon joined the laughter. With they're combined laughter, anyone who heard it would also join in laughing.

Kalendiawas holding her stomach from laughing, until suddenly she stopped.

**It's time…**

_What the?_

**It's time to awaken…**

_What's going on?_

**It's time for destiny.**

Ryou was laughing still until his merriment came to a screeching halt when he heard his best friend cry out in pain. He looked to see Kalendia holding her head in her hands. She was shaking her head forcefully back and forth, crying louder.

"Kalendia!" Ryou held her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"My head! It hurts!" Kalendia screamed once more. She fell to her knees. _What is going on with me? _She screamed once more. There were no more intelligent thoughts. Only swirling pain, filling her head, coursing her body. She collapsed on the ground. Everything was growing dark. The last thing she heard was Ryou's voice shouting,

"Help, help! Somebody call an ambulance!"

-

Everyone was exiting the museum. So much had happened over a short period of time. Tea and Serenity were talking to each other, speaking about what they remembered from Egypt and whatpossible powerersthey mighthave. Joey was laughing at Tristian, saying something along the lines of, 'you obey my every command.' Yugi, Yami, Seto and Isis were in their own group, discussing recent events.

"So are you sure you don't know who she is?" Isis was looking at Yugi hopeful, but Yugi only returned her look with a scowl. Even though he had lost his armor, he still kept the taller and more adult look.

"I told you, all of you that I don't know! I'm sorry." He shook his head. He didn't know a thing about his mother except that her name is Sapphire. His eyes widened. "Wait, there was one thing…"

"What?" Yami shook his shoulders. "What is it?"

Yugi looked up at Yami. "When the portal was opening, there was a song…"

Seto eyed Yugi angrily. "Well, tell us what it said!"

Yugi shook his head. "I don't remember the lyrics. All I remember was the voice."

Seto scoffed. "I wouldn't expect anything else from you."

Yami eyed Seto angrily, then turned back to Yugi. "Don't worry Yugi. It will come to you eventually."

Tea walked up behind Yugi and placed her hand on his shoulder. "And if it doesn't, then we'll just have to go look for her ourselves!"

Serenity, Tristian and Joey now joined the group. "Yeah!" They all shouted.

Yugi looked at all his friends with a smile. What would he do without them?

-

He walked silently in a long, dark alley. He was humming an unknown tune. The notes were long and short, sharp and soft and they floated into the crying wind. He was in a happy mood. Now that the prophecy was being fulfilled, he would finally claim what should be rightfully his. His left hand unconsciously grasped his right hand, burning with a glowing symbol.

"Poor Sapphire," sighed the man, but his mouth curved upward. "I am sorry you are experiencing such pain right now, but memories can be painful." He hummed again, the notes now cold and piercing. "I will find you. And we will be together again! Just you and me…" The humming continued down the alley, dissolving in the wind.

-

_Where am I?_

**You are in a state of sleep, although it is not sleep**

_What are you talking about? Wait, who are you?_

**I am you're messenger**

_What? My messenger? When did I have a messenger?_

**I have been your messenger for a very long time**

_This is crazy! What is happening here?_

**You are reviving your inner spirit, the spirit that has line dormant for millennia.**

_I am going crazy! _

**No, you are merle in disbelief.**

NO! Okay, I was walking with Ryou, then there was this pain… then something told me it was time for destiny… Wait! You mean-

**It is time to awake…**

-

Kalendia opened her eyes. She expected to see a white hospital room with Ryou by her side, but that was far from it. Her eyes opened to water- weird green water. Her eyes shot open. Her brain told her body to move, but it did not respond. She forced herself to calm down and look around. Kalendia noticed that she was in a cylinder glass tube. All of these smaller tubes and wires hung around her. A mask covered her nose and mouth, giving her oxygen. The room was filled with machines galore. With further inspection, one would of noticed she was naked, but she was not given enough time to notice that. Her ears were trying to pick up muffled voices from outside the cylinder.

"Well, it looks like we've got ourselves a magic being." A man with black sunglasses and a suit was talking to an older woman in a lab coat.

"Yes, it would seem that way." She shook her head. "It's hard to believe, but the test results on her blood proved to be truthful. Her blood type is any I have ever seen! It's composed of atoms and molecules that haven't even been discovered yet! This is a great science breakthrough! Also, her DNA has over 300 billion strands! It's amazing! I must tell the Head of Science Explorations-"

"No," the man stopped her. "This must be kept under wraps. She is now going to be involved in situations that could disrupt the balance of the military branch." He looked at Kalendia. He smiled, seeing her eyes were open. He walked up to the cylinder and lowered his glasses. "Tell me the readings on her power level."

The woman shook her head once more. "All I know is that she has something special... She blew upthepower-readingmachine!"

The man gave Sapphire a toothy grin. "Well, we got ourselves a _wonderful _recruit…" He put his hand to the glass. "A very beautiful recruit." He licked his lips, sending shivers down Sapphire's spine. "She has an unnatural beauty. It's almost like magic." He forced his gaze off of the woman's perfect body and face. "We'll have to find something for her to do. Someone as beautiful as her cannot be locked up forever."

The woman started, then looked at Sapphire. She nodded in agreement. The two left the lab where Sapphire was held. She still had the image of the man in her mind. This is when she noticed she was naked. She closed her eyes. She was afraid. She was alone, and she wanted Ryou with her. Tears filled her eyes.

**It will be tough to get through, but these are the sacrifices you must make for the world. You protect them. It is your duty. Believe in yourself. Soon your destiny will pull you to new opportunities. Wait for the Guardians and The Protectors to come to you. **

_Protectors? Guardians?_

No more thoughts entered her mind. She drifted slowly into sleep, scarcely remembering the chocolate brown eyes of Ryou.

-

A dark figure lay panting on his floor. A millennium symbol shone on his forehead, only this millennium symbol shone a dark color. He grinned, adjusting himself against a well-furnished chair. "So the fool-of-a-pharaoh finally got around to finding his memories. Unknown to him, he has finally unlocked my powers." He clenched his hand into a tight fist. "You will not take what belongs to me once more! You made me suffer a life of loneliness, pain and darkness." He chuckled. "She will be by my side once more and we will rule together in a world cast in darkness!"

Dark laughs echoed across the walls.

-

Oooooo… creepy! Yeah, you can plainly see that Ryou is not where he belongs! Some of the characters will be portrayed differently, but still keep their same personality. Don't worry though. All the main and semi-main characters will be in the story.

Have any questions or comments? I'll be happy to answer all the ones I can right now without giving any spoilers. Don't flame me though. I don't like flames. Sometimes they can get pretty scary…

T


	3. The Search is On

Hello to my lovely readers! Thank you for using your time to read my story. It is very much appreciated. To the one very nice person that reviewed:

**Kobear91: Thank you! That is very nice to hear. I try my best **

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh… or will I ever…

_**This chapter is dedicated to my brother, Cody. May all his duels be successful…**_

-

Chapter 3: The Search is On

_Five months later…_

Seto Kaiba typed steadily at his laptop, stopping here and there to click on the mouse. Thousands of papers scattered his desk, covering anything that might reveal that this was actually a desk. It had been five months since the 'incident.' From then to the time now, everyone involved with the 'incident' wildly searched for the Goddess, Sapphire.

_Now where was that…?_ "Found it!" Seto took his hands off of his keyboard and leaned back in his chair. He grinned at his glowing computer screen. _I've searched everywhere for anything that would give me a hint on who this Sapphire is. _He shook his head, still smiling. _I found information on the Goddess, but they were only tales to beguile children. _He chuckled. _But what I had just recently found amazes me still. I really must complement my hacking skills…_

Kaiba stared at the information in front of his eyes. There, on the computer screen, was the database for the FBI.

-

"Come on Kalendia, hit harder!"

A woman with waist-length hair was madly punching and kicking a punching bag held by an aged woman. "Harder Kalendia, harder!"

Kalendia growled and with one last kick, knocked the bag out of the aged woman's hands. When the bag flew out of her hands, she laughed happily and hugged Kalendia around the neck. "That was excellent Kalendia! One of your best practices yet."

Kalendia smiled at the aged woman. "I admit Cindy, I did do pretty good!" She left Cindy's embrace and headed over to a bench in the far corner of the gym where they practiced. She picked up a water bottle and emptied half the contents in her mouth, the other half over her head. Cindy smiled and strode over to the now soaking Kalendia. "Pretty good isn't good enough praise my dear." She patted her on the back. "Excellent is better."

Kalendia laughed. She picked up her water bottle and started walking toward two double doors. "You know Cindy, ever since five months ago, I was weary about joining the FBI." She stopped and opened the double doors, holding open the door for Cindy before closing them. She continued. "But after all of the training, and the excitement, I am glad I joined." She laughed again, but this time, it was forced. "But it's not like I had any choice in the matter anyway."

Cindy smiled a sad smile, then turned her face away from Kalendia. It was hard enough for her to live with the guilt, but it's not like she had any choice either.

Kalendia and Cindy were now walking in a large building with metallic walls and marble floors. There were hundreds of men and woman scurrying here and there to finish tasks that were given to them when they walked into the building.

"After I get changed, I'm going to head up to the recording room." Shouted Kalendia over all of the commotion. "I have to sing a new song. They need to add it to my new CD."

Now they were in a desolate hallway. It had red carpet and white walls. Fancy lights lined the long hallway. The two continued walking until they reached another set of double doors. Two men guarded these doors. One of the men smirked and walked up towards the two women. Cindy could feel Kalendia's happy mood suddenly change into a foul and displeased mood.

"Hello Cindy," the man turned his head towards Kalendia. He lowered the dark shades from his eyes. "Kalendia."

"Hello Rogreguiz." Said Kalendia distastefully. She turned towards Cindy. "Well, I have to get ready. I'll see you later."

Cindy nodded her head and bid the two farewells. Once she left, Rogreguiz wrapped his arm around Kalendia. "So, how is my precious angel?"

Kalendia immediately ripped herself out of his grasp. "Don't ever-" She stepped up closer to him, "Touch me-" looked him strait in the eyes, her own cerulean ones flashing with hatred, "ever again." She stepped away from him and opened up the double doors. She spoke without turning. "Or I will break your nose and snap your neck." Kalendia spoke a few words to the other guard eyeing the spectacle with interest. Kalendia gave Rogreguiz one last look of hate then slammed the doors shut. Rogreguiz stared at the double doors for a moment, then laughed a loud laugh. "What a feisty one! She's going to be hard to catch."

"You better stop Rob," said the other guard. "I don't think she's lying about snapping your neck."

"Naw, she's lying." Although when Rob spoke these words, unconsciously, he wasn't sure himself.

-

"Mr. Kaiba."

Seto stopped typing at his laptop, groaned silently and gave his receptionist a cold glare. _Why must I have an imbecile as a receptionist? _"What do you want Suzie? I am in the middle of some important research. If you have interrupted me for a stupid reason, I will not take kindly to it."

The woman at his office door shook with fear. She knew that she shouldn't be doing this but that man did say that this was important…

"There is a man downstairs that wants to speak to you-"

Seto silently stood up. He loomed over his desk, hands bracing him. "You interrupted my work for a visitor?"

"Please Mr. Kaiba. Mr. Yami said that this was very important."

Seto relaxed. She slowly sat back down in his chair. "Good, send him in."

The receptionist bowed and quickly left the office, glad to be out of the tense room.

Seto leaned back into his chair, his eyes closed. _So Yami, what have you brought this time?_

A few minutes later, A man with spiked, tri-colored hair, walked into Seto's office. He held a paper in the crook of his right arm. He shut the door behind him and sat himself in a chair in front of Seto. "I have found some information as to who Sapphire is." Yami took the paper out from under his arm and handed it to Seto. "This paper talks about a very popular singer in North America. Her name is Mystique."

Seto read quietly to himself, then sighed, tossing the paper to Yami. "So, what does this have to do with anything?"

Yami took the paper, then spoke. "It just so happens that she has never revealed her identity, EVER. No one has been able to get an interview from her, not even a photo. One day, Mystique's record company was mailed a CD containing some of her songs. She was a instant success."

Seto smiled. "I get it. You believe that Sapphire is Mystique. Well, I hacked into the FBI database. I am going to see if they have any information on them. They're known for some dirty work."

Yami stood up. "I'm going to get going. You continue to search the database. I am going to look up more on Mystique. Let me know if you find anything new."

Seto's answer was only the wave of a hand. He was way to busy searching the FBI database.

-

Yugi sat at the library with Tea. The two were busily looking up ancient Egypt history. Many books were stacked up around the two. The titles ranged from, "Gods and Goddesses" to "Ancient Egypt for Dummies."

Yugi scanned a book titled, "Beliefs of the Egyptians, Rumors and Truths." He sighed and put the book down. He rubbed his temples, then looked at Tea. She was sitting back in her chair, sipping coffee.

"Tea, we've looked up every single one of these books and they don't say a thing that will help us find my mom." Yugi bit his tongue after saying 'my mom.' He still had some getting use to the fact that he was the son of a Goddess.

Tea shook her head and sighed a deep sigh. "Yeah, I know what you mean." She offered Yugi some of her coffee, which he took gratefully. "I'm so tired! I think we should call it a day."

Yugi downed the last of her coffee, then crushed the Styrofoam cup and tossed it in a near by trash can. "Yeah, let's go."

As the two began to tidy up, Tea became more aware of Yugi's new look. It wasn't hard to miss. He was taller, stronger, and more handsome… _Tea! Stop those thoughts now!_ Still, she stared at the newly improved Yugi. Yugi, feeling someone watch him, turned his head towards Tea. "What?"

"Nothing!" Tea turned her head, her face heating up. She quickly grabbed some books and roughly shoved them into the bookshelf.

Yugi came over to the oddly behaved Tea. "Tea, what the matter? Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." She shoved in the last book, then leaned against the tall bookshelf. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"'

She shook her head. "Nothing really. All I was thinking about was all that has happened in the span of five months." She stared at the back of her hand. She traced a slender finger against her smooth skin. "I still really can't believe that I am a healer!" She chuckled. "It is something that would only be found in a fairy tale."

Yugi smiled. He stood beside her. "Yeah, I know how you feel." He looked at her, her at him. "It is hard to believe that my real mother is a Goddess, and that the mother that I thought was supposed to be my mom was just a…vessel," He sighed. "It is hard to believe, but recent events have begun to prove that this is something that we cannot avoid."

Tea smiled. She began to walk towards the exit. Once outside, she stopped. She turned towards Yugi. "Thank you."

Yugi gave her a look of confusion. "Thank you for what?"

"For telling me that you too were questioning what has happened. Now I don't feel very alone."

Yugi stared at her for a moment, then asked: "Tea, is it all right if I walk you home?"

Tea felt herself blush, but she was grinning. "I would love you to walk me home."

-

Kalendia sat in front of a large mirror, brushing her long brown hair hinted with gold. She stared at her unfamiliar face, her unfamiliar body. She sighed, then put down her brush. "Why did this have to happen to me? I know," she looked at her hands, "that I am someone special, but I don't even know who I am. That voice told me I was to wait for the Guardians and the Protectors to come and get me, but they never came. Am I destined to be locked up here forever in solitude, never to know what the world has in store for me? I have no joy, besides Cindy and my singing career but what can they do to heal a broken heart." She clenched her fist, tears falling upon them. "And Ryou, oh Ryou! Will I ever see you again?" She leaned her forehead on her hands, sobs coming from beneath her long, golden brown hair.

Without hearing, a door opened. Cindy walked into Kalendia's room. She sat down next to her and moved her head up. She brushed away her tears and moved the hair from her eyes. "Oh child, don't cry. Please don't cry."

"It is hard not to Cindy!" yelled Kalendia. "She leaned her head onto Cindy's shoulder. "It is hard not to. My life, it is full of sorrow."

Cindy smoothed Kalendia's now tangled hair. She moved her shoulders up so that Kalendia faced her. "Kalendia, it will be all right. I have good news."

"What would be good news to me right now? What could make me happy?"

Cindy smiled and laughed gleefully. "The boss, he said you could go live!"

Kalendia's mouth dropped. "You mean, live, as in concert live?"

"Yes!"

Kalendia's mouth split into a wide grin. "_Finally!" _

The two danced around the room, laughing, smiling, and filled with joy. Well, there was one exception. During the dancing, Cindy's conscious was beating on her heart with a ten-ton mallet. Yes, Cindy knew that she would be punished, and possibly Kalendia too, but she would do anything to make her 'daughter's' life happy.

-

Rogreguiz stood inside a large office. Cold sweat beaded down his forehead, even though the room was a musty sauna. Rob stared at a large desk ahead of him. A figure sat behind the desk, but a large cloud of cigar smoke masked his face.

"Well," said a man's voice from behind the toxic smoke, "she's going, right?"

"Yeah," Rob said quietly, "she is. It took a lot of persuasion, and money," he added with a small smirk, "to convince my boss to allow her to perform. You and I both know very well that what happens up on that stage may effect everything known to us."

There was no response from the dark cloud, only the inhale and exhale of a cigar. "Does she know?"

Rob shook his head. "Cindy and I haven't told her yet." He chuckled. "And even if we did, we wouldn't know what to do about it."

Silence, then a cough, "Well, Mr. Rogreguiz, you just get her up on that stage, and I'll prepare the concert. I have already talked to her manager. Everything is set up." Another cough. "Get out of here. Make sure you keep a good eye on her."

Rob bowed and headed towards the door, but he was stopped by other words spoken by the dark cloud/figure. "Also, make sure Cindy doesn't do anything funny." Another inhale and exhale of a cigar. "We don't want anything to go wrong now do we?"

"No sir." And Rogreguiz left, glad to get out of that dammed office. _I hate that man. One minute my life is going smoothly, then that jerk has to go in and make himself the head honcho! I'm nobody's slave! _But he continued walking, continued to follow orders.

-

Seto smiled as he pulled up a file out of the FBI's main frame. It was labeled as confidential. It had taken him two hours to crack open the 'lock' that held the file, but now it sat there, waiting to be opened. _Now what do we have here? _Kaiba clicked on the cyber manila folder and watched as the contents appeared before his eyes. _Bingo._

Inside were photos of a woman in a class cylinder. He couldn't see her face but the shape of her body was visible. Green fluid filled this container. A mask covered her face. Wires hung everywhere from her body. Below this was a paragraph:

**Name:** **Remire, Kalendia**

**Place of birth: Denver, Colorado**

**Eye color: Cerulean**

**Hair color: Golden brown**

**Sex: F**

**Weight: 110 lb**

**Height: 5' 8"**

**Background information: Discovered in Castle Rock, Colorado. Sent to nearest hospital. Suffered massive brain damage but still lived. Muttered words such as "Destiny", "Messenger", and "Guardians". A boy was found with her. Name is Ryou. We discovered her by strong energy signals. We drugged the boy, and stole the girl. She is considered dead to her family and friends. We put her in a rehabilitating container. We ran tests on her, and the results were shocking.**

Seto smiled his excitement building. _Come on! What? _

**The results showed-**

Seto could no longer read any more for that suddenly, his computer screen went completely blank. _Dammit! _He pounded his fist on his desk. _They found me! I was so close! _He relaxed in his char, rubbing his temples. _God, this crap is getting to my head._

The ringing of his phone soon disturbed Seto's peace. Kaiba stared menacingly at his black desk phone. He sharply picked up the phone and put the receiver to his ear. "Kaiba."

"Hello Mr. Kaiba," said the voice on the other end. It was a man's voice. It was high-pitched and very annoying. "My name is Freddie Kempkin and I am the manager for Mystique."

Seto smiled. _So, Mystique decided to reveal herself._ "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Seto Kaiba, we would love it if you would be the one to supply us with special effects for her upcoming concert. We will pay you five million dollars!"

Seto double-took. _Five million dollars?_ "What kind of special effects do you have in mind?"

-

As he walked down the sidewalk crowded with passing people, he stopped and watched a news report appear in a store's TV. Others around him watched as well, and when they heard, they began to squeal with joy.

"Just today," said the female reporter, "we received a message that Mystique, the popular singer from North America is finally making her face known. We received word that Mystique is doing a live concert here in Battle City."

He smiled. He stepped out of the talking and giggling fans of Mystique and walked into a vacant alley. _Well well, _he thought, _I think I am going to have to see that concert._

-

After the plans were set, Seto Kaiba hung up the phone. He racked his hands through his thick brown hair and closed his eyes. _Okay, so I have a week to prepare special effects for a live concert that is going to be aired across the world. Great…_

He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" said the voice on the other line.

"It's me."

"Kaiba, did you find anything?"

Seto leaned back and smiled. "Yeah. Have you heard that Mystique is going live?"

"Yeah, I heard," said Yami, "but I'm having trouble getting tickets. There is a line that's so long, people are camping out!"

"There's no need to get any tickets. It just so happens that I am going to be the one who is in charge of the special effects for the concert."

"That's great! You'll be able to get us in, no problem."

"Yeah, no problem." Seto sighed. "All right, I have to get to work on the special effects. Round up your friends and tell them the news." Kaiba hung up his phone. He hated to be nice, but sometimes you need to put on an act to get rewards. _Sapphire, I'd better find you soon. _


	4. The Performance

Hello! I am soooooooooo sorry I didn't update sooner. I have been so busy. I am trying to balance school with judo and track, so it's not really that easy. Now that I have the time to write, I would like to thank these people for their lovely reviews! Raining Silver 

**Elicit**

Thank you again for the reviews! Song(s) used: My Destiny (written by yours truly!) Chapter 4: The Performance 

(Two months later)

Yugi stared at his VIP pass that Kaiba gave him. _I still can't believe I got a VIP pass to the most popular concert ever! I mean, one ticket costs about 500 dollars. I'll have to thank Kaiba afterwards. _He rested the VIP pass against his knee, for he was sitting down. He was looking forward to the concert, but he had a really weird feeling about going there. Yes, he had heard of Mystique before, but he wasn't a listener to her music. Everyone said that she was the best, but he preferred grudge.

Yugi looked out his window and sighed. _I don't really have the time to go to a concert, but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! I guess I'll have to lay off the research for now…_

Seto parked his metallic blue Viper beside the Battle City Theater. He walked up to two large, elephant sized men blocking the back stage door, showed them his pass, and they allowed the CEO to pass. He wove his way around crewmen and costumes, careful not to knock his silver suitcase to the ground, to a door with a sign that said Freddie Kempkin on the middle. He opened the door without knocking.

"Hey Kempkin."

A man with spiky white hair and chocolate brown eyes looked up at him. Seto stared at him a moment, wondering where he had seen this man before.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba. I am so glad you could make it." He stood up and put out his hand for him to shake. "We are just finishing up the final touches to the concert tonight. All we need are the graphics you so kindly made for us."

Kaiba just stared at Kempkin's hand. "Yeah, whatever. Where's the money?"

Kempkin smiled and took back his hand. "Yeah, you're all business and no funny stuff right? Here, I've got the contract right here…" Freddie went behind his desk and was pulling out drawers, murmuring to himself. Seto didn't care what he was doing. He only cared about how familiar this "Freddie Kempkin" was to him.

"A ha!" Freddie pulled out a few sheets of print paper with typing on it. He pulled out a pen and handed it to Seto. "Here. Sign on this line and it is official. The money will be wired to Kaiba Corp."

Seto eyed Kempkin, but in the end, he took the pen and signed his name. He then set his suitcase on the desk and pulled out a floppy disk. He handed it to Freddie. "Here. Just slip this disk into your hard drive and everything is set."

Kempkin took the disk from his hands and smiled. "It's been nice doing business with you."

Seto made no comment, showed no emotion. He just went to the door. Before he left, he said, "I'll be here tonight with a few… acquaintances. Until then." And he left, without another word.

Kempkin watched Kaiba exit his office. When he was out of view, Freddie smiled an evil smile. His dark brown eyes glinted softly. "You are a fool Kaiba." Said the raspy voice. He looked at the disk, threw it up in the air, and caught it in his hand. "Soon Sapphire, so very soon. We WILL be together again. I promise."

Kalendia paced back and forth inside her dressing room. Tonight was the night. Tonight she would finally reveal herself to the world. She wasn't sure if she could do it though. _Oohh, I'm so nervous! How was I supposed to know how many people listen to my music? I mean, Cindy and Rogreguiz never tell me anything!_ Kalendia's pacing ended when the make up crew and costume designers entered her room. With them came Cindy.

"Oh Kal, I'm so happy for you!" Cindy rushed to Kalendia, her mouth in a toothy smile. "Have you seen your costume?" She jestured to the clothing one of the designers was holding. "It's so lovely!"

Kalendia smiled. _Maybe this wont be so bad…_

Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristian, Serenity, Isis, Yami and Seto were all siting in the very front row of the large concert area. There was so much noise, the group could hardly hear themselves talk.

"Well," said Joey, yelling at the top of his lunges, "at least we get front row seats!"

Everyone just glared at him. As they sat down, Isis leaned over to Yugi. "Listen to her songs. Tell us if you recognize the song you heard."

He looked at her, then nodded. Of course he already knew to do this, but at least his thoughts weren't stupid.

Cindy walked down a quiet hall, which was really unusual due to all the excitement outside. _Finally. Some peace and quiet. _She began to yawn until she heard voices. She quickly snuffed the yawn and snuck to where she heard the voices.

"Don't screw this up Rogreguiz!" said a raspy voice. "I am your employer now. I _will _have her! If I don't-" Cindy heard the cold sound of a knife being pulled out of it's sheath, "I'll kill you."

"Y-y-y-yes sir!" said the shaky voice of the other. Cindy lowered her eyebrows. Rogreguiz.

"Good. Now that we're settled, GO GET HER!"

"Yes sir!"

Cindy quickly looked around for a place to hide. She spotted a door slightly ajar. She quietly slipped inside as she saw the shaken Rob pass by. _What are you up to?_ Cindy waited for a while longer until she came out of the room and followed the direction of Rogreguiz. She turned a corner and began to speed up. At the end of the hall, she spotted a black-shoed foot round the next corner. _Gotcha! _Unfortunately for Cindy, 'gotcha' would be her last coherent thought. As she turned the corner to question Rogreguiz, she ran into someone else. A white haired man with brown eyes stared down at Cindy. With a cynical smile, he pulled out a knife, the same knife Cindy had heard, and thrust it into the side of her head. With wide eyes, Cindy dropped down dead.

The man removed the blade and wiped the blood of the blade with his shirt. "You shouldn't be so nosy. This is my business." And he left, leaving the body of Cindy to bleed on the floor.

As Kalendia stood just outside of the entrance to the stage, she felt a pang in her heart. _Something's wrong. Very wrong. _She looked around. _What is the matter? Why do I feel this way? _She shook her head. _Must be the stress. Hmmm…I wonder where Cindy is. I know she wouldn't miss this for the world._

(Author's note: This is an opening to the next scene. The reason why I did it this way, well, to put it simply, I wanted to.)

Silence took the stadium. A man's voice echoed through the deathly quiet stadium. "Ladies and gentlemen. You are the lucky ones. You were able to get tickets to what critics say is the most exciting thing that they have seen in over five years. I am proud to present, the highlight of the year, the most critically acclaimed singer of all time, put your hands together and your imaginations on for MYSTIQUE!

No longer silence, but thunderous applause that shook the area.

The graphic managers began flipping dials, cueing singers, and turning up microphones. The show was about to begin.

(Author's note: This next scene is on of my favorite scenes I have ever written. This scene was one of the reasons why it took me so long to update. I just had to perfect it. I hope what I have written here is good enough for my kind readers. As the announcer said, put your imaginations on, and try to visualize what I have visualized for this scene.)

Darkness. The sounds of drums are heard in the background along with the strings of the electric guitar. In the far corner, a piano is heard. In a different corner, a base guitar. Together, they begin a wonderous array of notes and lovely sounds. Soon, the notes get stronger, making all the listeners backs shiver with some unknown force. Together, the notes mystify, wonder and amaze the audience. Only these notes can the singer sing.

A blue, purple and green fog is spread across the stage. Overhead lights flash, some beams catching the eyes of the audience. You can't see the singers, but there shadows are clearly there. As you lean closer to see who they are, an artificial explosion makes you shield your eyes. When your hand is removed, your eyes widen. Just ahead of you, a great Blue Eyes White Dragon is on stage. He roars, scaring the audience. Just barely can your eyes focus off the dragon to see the muscians. They don't see a mystic dragon. They only see the dancing notes that twirl around them, captivating them.

Soon, the dragon roars again, then explodes. Artificial blue and white flames cover the stage. Where the dragon was, a lone figure stands. When you inspect this figure, you see it is a woman. Her long hair covers her face. If one would to look closer, the colors of gold and brown seem to swim and dance together on a single strand. Maybe, one would wonder, if they would want to change. Her costume was a long sleeved shirt with flared ends. The bottom of the shirt ends at the top of her navel. The right shoulder was a different fabric. It was a baby blue. Where the night and the day clash, diamonds separate the opposites. Diamonds circle the bottom of the shirt. Her pants clung tightly to her perfectly shaped legs. They were a midnight colored leather. Diamonds scattered the pants. A belt looped around her thighs. The buckle, to one's delight, is the head of a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

The lights begin to dim into soft purples, reds, blues, greens, oranges and yellows. The musicians begins to fade, and to your surprise, a large cherry blossom tree is in it's place along with a green field.

The singer slowly raises her head. You gasp. Her face is beautiful. Finely shaped cheekbones, a proud face, rose red lips, and eyes that seemed of real sapphires. She smiles at the crowed, maybe at one's own face, and begins to sing with such a heavenly voice, one would wonder if it was magic itself.

_I haven't told you the whole truth_

_But I have to say I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_It would of come of come out as lies_

_Now I have the courage_

_And more heart_

_Let's sit down and forage_

_Through the questions that we start_

The cherry blossom tree suddenly sheds all of it's blossoms. They fly across the stadium into the audience's hands. As a hand touches a blossom, the petal shimmers and becomes specs of light that float into the dark sky above. The musicians appear again, strengthening their song again.

_Go and be the man_

_Answer my will_

_When I tell you who I am_

_Please love me still_

_My life is a mystery_

_So many things I can't see_

_As long as we're you and me_

_I can't fulfill my destiny_

The music gets softer. The musicians fade again. Only Mystique is visible. Behind her, the large figure of the Blue Eyes White Dragon comes behind her. His head snakes around her. Another dragon comes to the other side of Mystique, hovering its wing just above her body. Finally, behind her, another dragon comes. This one stretches it's wings to it's fullest.

_Please forgive me_

_My heart aches so_

_Even though I want to flee_

_With you, I WILL NOT GO!_

The dragons streach to their fullest, giving off a earth shattering roar. Everything swirls together. A flash of blinding light, and with it, a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon is born. On the middle head of the might dragon is a lone, proud figure. Her hair flies against some unknown wind. With the last of her strength, she sings her heart and soul.

_Go and be the man_

_Answer my will_

_When I tell you who I am_

_Please love me still_

The muscians appear in front of the dragon. Behind them, countless other monsters appear. Dragons, faeries, spellcasters, fiends, anything one could think of! Finally, you hear the extent of the dancing notes. No longer a shiver, but a rush that goes through one's whole body. Lights, sounds, monsters, and a mystifying force, all combine together for one last reunion.

_My life is a mystery_

_So many things I can't see_

_As long as we're you and me_

_I can't fulfill my destiny! _

Suddenly, everything disappears. A dark stage, except for the single spotlight shining on the lone figure.

_If I had a wish_

_It would be_

_For you and me_

Total darkness.

Applause. That was all the friends could hear. Applause. As they looked down at their hands, they too were clapping. When they looked to the stage, which now appeared normal, they could see the muscians come out with big cheezy grins. They bowed together. Soon, they parted for Mystique. She too was smiling. She bowed, then waved her hand strongly to the crowd. This made the applause grow even louder, almost as loud as the roar of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. With one last bow, they exited the stage.

The friends watched Mystique leave. With their VIP passes in hand, they went to see the famous Mystique.

I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I wanted the death of Cindy to be forgotten for a while with a little written music. Yet again, I am sorry for the long update.


End file.
